1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of optically producing a clock from an optical signal in an optical communication system, and more particularly to a method of optically producing a clock, in which clock components are extracted from the spectrum of a transmitted optical signal and the influence of noise and jitter on the extracted clock components is reduced, thus improving the stability of an optical communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of optical communication, transmission speed has been rapidly increased. This increase of transmission speed requires the improvement of a transmitting end technology in which desired data are converted into optical signals and the improvement of a signal processing rate at which transmitted optical signals are received and restored to original data at a receiving end. A method of optically producing a clock is employed so as to recover original data at the receiving end of an optical communication system. Such a method of optically producing a clock may be exemplified by a method using the self-pulsation of a laser diode and a method using an optical loop mirror.
However, the conventional methods are disadvantageous in that devices for producing desired clocks are difficult to be fabricated and the stability of an optical communication system is deteriorated by noise and jitter.